Give Herself Away
by Kyree Winx
Summary: Bloom struggles with what it is she wants as she experiences an impending moment of intimacy with Sky and a flashback to a similar moment with Andy. One-shot.


To be honest, I just don't know what it is I want.

Sky's steady arms are around me and I'm leaning into him, taking in smell of him; my skin is reacting to every light touch of his fingers as they stroked my back, urging shivers down my spine. His lips are pressed hard against mine, his kisses demanding, yet sweet like… like… butterscotch candy, I think. I'm breathless and a bit dizzy from the rush of sensation, so caught up in the heat of the moment I almost missed Sky's murmured words in my ear, words that would've made any sane girl fall victim to her fantasies. I guess I'm far from sane.

"I love you, Bloom," he whispered, his voice husky in my ear.

There was a jolt in reality and I was suddenly recalling a similar situation from two years earlier, a situation where I thought I'd been so sure of what I wanted and why I wanted it. Sky and Gardenia Park were gone; instead I was standing in a familiar boy's bedroom, the bed covered in textbooks and papers. The door opened behind me and in entered a younger Andy carrying a bag of chips in one hand and a six-pack of cola in the other.

* * *

He smirked when he saw me. "I knew you'd get bored of studying eventually." He pushed a couple of books off the bed and sat down, cracking open a cola can. "_We're actually going to study tonight, Andy!_" he exclaimed in a terrible imitation of me. "_That classics lit test is too important to blow off, Andy!_"

I grabbed one of the books from the floor and threw it at him. "I was stretching! A person can get cramped lying around reading for hours!"

"Right…" Andy sipped his cola, his glinting dark blue eyes locked on me. "I've got the newest version of the Mysterious Archives game on my computer. I know you've been dying to play it!"

I bit my lip, tempted. Then I shook my head. "No way Andy! Your English grade is suffering far too much for you to not study for this test." The mattress shifted as I sat on the edge, sifting through the sheets of paper lying on the blankets. "I think I took some pretty good notes on the vocabulary they'll be testing us on. Here." I plopped a stack on his lap and snatched the bag of chips from him. "Read those and memorize."

Andy sighed and picked up the top sheet. "Foreshadowing and flashbacks. Allusions and Metaphors. Okay…what has stuff like that got to do with Shakespeare?"

It was my turn to smirk. "Well, if you'd paid Mrs. Collins any attention you would've heard her practically preaching about this stuff while we were reading Othello and Taming of the Shrew…", the chip I bit into crunched loudly, "…King Henry the VIII , Midsummer Night's Dream…"

By this time Andy had crawled up to me and tugged on my hair playfully. "Of course you'd remember the one with the fairies. It's probably your favorite… next to your Book of Fairies that is." he teased.

I ignored his comment and continued the list. "…Macbeth, Hamlet, The Merchant of Venice, Antony and Cleopatra, The Tempest, King Lear…"

A worried look crossed his face. "Did we really read all of those in Mrs. Collin's class? Where'd we find the time?"

"We didn't read all of them! And let's take into consideration you never took the time!" I rolled my eyes and fell back on top of the books and papers. "Oh and there's my actual favorite… Romeo and Juliet."

Andy cut me off with a very fake, very loud snore and I threw another text book at him. He yelped. "You know! My mom's gonna ask where I got those bruises and I'm going to have to explain to her how you beat me to death while they were out!"

I snorted. "Seriously Andy? I'll just say you tried to climb that particular tree in Gardenia Park again. You know the one I can climb and you can't? That certain tree you broke your arm trying to race me to the highest point in Gardenia Park? The one tree that…"

He cut me off by rolling over on top of me, holding himself up with his arm on the bed. I took his glasses and propped then on top of his head like he usually wore them. His dark blue gaze held mine and I reached up and cupped his cheek tenderly. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he stared down at me, "So you're a bit more agile. I'm not complaining." The hungry look disappeared and he grinned at me, " It only means you've got that much more in common with our ape ancestors."

"Shut-up." I muttered, my heart pounding, oddly enough, for the man who just compared me to apes. I grabbed him by the shirt front and pressed my lips against his. He tasted of coke and chips and something else that made my blood hot. The books and papers digging into my back began to bother me and I guess Andy noticed. He shoved the pile next to us off the bed and we tumbled over one another to the cleared area. Suddenly I was looking down on him and he gave me another laughing grin. "What is it now?" I asked, slightly annoyed while trying not to smile back.

"Oh nothing." Andy kissed me again and gave in to his tell-all expression. "_We're actually going to study tonight, Andy!_" he mimicked again.

I pulled back from him and gave him a look of indifference. "Well, if you don't want to continue making out then I guess we could go back to metaphors and allusions."

Andy pulled me back to him and we were entangled with one another again. His lips explored my lips, my face, my neck… his hands traced the curve of my waist, the arching of my back, the roundness of my breasts… I was on fire from all the nerves and sensations sparking in reaction his warmth and touch. I held back a protest as he pulled his lips from mine and leaned in toward my ear, his breath hot. "I love you, Bloom."

I stared at him for a moment… watching the smile on his lips, the tousle of his jet-black hair, the rumpled appearance of his clothes. Driven by some force greater than my common senses, I grabbed Andy's hand and guided him up underneath my t-shirt. "Go ahead." I whispered to him. "Love me."

He stared at me, and I could see his mind scrambling to figure out what it was I was telling him to do. It finally dawned on him and he kissed me again, but his kisses became different all of a sudden. No longer were his lips pressing against me playfully teasing. Instead he was kissing me with much deeper emotions, emotions more serious than mere attraction. Andy wanted me. Andy loved me. And I was giving in to his wants, accepting his love.

We both worked to tug my t-shirt up and pull it off over my head. He stroked my exposed skin and I closed my eyes, taking in the touch no longer barred by mere fabric. The sensation of his lips against my bare abdomen made me gasp. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, then explored my breasts. I tensed and moaned as he explored my no longer concealed upper half.

Andy was about to go lower when I intervened and tore at the buttons of his button-up t-shirt. He pulled his own shirt off, revealing his pale chest and stomach. I carefully traced my own hands over him, felt him quiver against me as my fingers touched his more sensitive areas. Reaching down I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Andy's hands grabbed mine and cupped my chin. "How much further do you want to go?"

His question struck me as odd. We just looked at one another, staring. I could see he was struggling to hold himself back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked into his eyes for the millionth time, somehow sure of what should happen next. "Why stop now?"

The suppression was gone and we finally shed the last of our clothing. I shuddered and moaned involuntarily as he claimed my thighs with gentle and rough strokes and kisses. Once he was through exploring he came up and looked over me, our faces mere inches apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he thrust himself into me. Pain and discomfort were the first sensations I was aware of, but as he continued to release they were overcome with an overall feeling of pleasure. My hands clutched his arms, and I was bracing myself against him, taking him in deeper. I threw my head back and took in breath quickly as a sort of climax was reached. Then we fell apart from one another on the bed, gasping and breathing.

I recovered faster than Andy and I sat up, pulling the sheets on his bed closer to cover myself. Andy propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me, a sly grin breaking out on his face. "We should study more often." He reached over and took me into his arms; I didn't pull away or bury myself into his embrace. I just let him hold me. "Bloom… God I love you so much." I felt his lips press against the top of my head. "One day…Bloom. One day, I promise, I'm going to marry you. I love you, Bloom."

* * *

"I love you Bloom."

I was back in Gardenia Park, in Sky's arms.


End file.
